Creamy Slim Potion
by greenteeks
Summary: A mischievous creator finally gets a chance to pounce romantically on her grumpy, hesitant co-worker. 18 up only, ADULT content warning.
1. Chapter 1

"Apple!"

Chamomile trotted along the stone sidewalk in Prontera, emerald green ponytails bouncing over her petite shoulders, weaving through the crowd of vendors as she tried to spot a certain, pale green-haired creator.

"Aaaaaappllllle! Apple, where are yooou?"

Some merchants turned their heads to gaze at her curiously. To them, she might have appeared to just be calling out to a random fruit, however, Apple happened to be the name of Chamomile's current co-worker, based out of the alchemist operations building in Al De Baran. Sometimes they chose partners for certain advanced workers such as herself, regardless of their own personal preferences... not that Chamomile was complaining in the least, but Apple may have been more than just slightly displeased with the placement.

As the small woman creator finally broke away from the crowd on the streets, she headed for the alleys behind a few of the buildings. These alleyways were always clean, always upkept, but most Prontera visitors and residents still avoided them. Occasionally, mainly at night, a few gangsters roamed and loitered, laughing and being obnoxious from the shadows, but for the most part, the alleys were used for vendors who wanted a moment alone to sort through their wares, or customers who had bought something nice and wanted to play with it for a while. Not to mention all the private dealings that took place, or secret rendezvous's between young lovers.

As of right now, Chamomile had one thing and one thing only on her mind - finding that damned Apple and giving him a... well. She would try _again_ at some point to give him _that_ thing on her mind, since he had refused all of her previous advances, but right now she had to think about the important business she was attending to. Urgent messages from the alchemist guild were sent out to all the highest ranking creators and alchemists, including herself, her friend and old co-worker Midori, and Apple.

She'd already seen Midori. She had been all the way in Payon with a shop, and it had taken Chamomile a few hours to trek all the way to Prontera on foot. Damn those Kafras, too, for having something to do with the alchemist's guild and currently being indisposed for warping.

Now that she was back in Prontera, Apple was no where near where she'd left him.

"Gee, thanks a lot, Apple," she pouted as she crossed her arms and glanced around the empty alleys. The faint murmur of the busy street was off in the distance, but she'd been certain she'd find him back here to escape the bustle of the square. He was rather... anti-social at times.

_Grumpy_, she thought to herself, chuckling a bit. She found it so cute and charming.

Taking a few more steps until she rounded the corner of another building, Chamomile hummed to herself and grinned with a fang. There. She saw the back of a very familiar cart, and the green cape of a very familiar man. The noises he made were obvious that he was indeed privately rummaging through his cart, no doubt taking an inventory count.

As Chammie made the sneakiest, quietest approach she could while slinking up to him, Apple was bent halfway over and working steadfastly. When one of the kafras, Jasmine he thought her name was, came to summon one of them for an urgent message at the alchemist's guild in Al De Baran, he'd been more than relieved to push Chamomile off onto the journey. At least then he could stretch his arms and arch his back, and relax a little bit to help himself sell a little bit more. Around that crazy little woman, Apple was too tense, and made him more irritable than usual, which in turn scared off more customers.

Why was life so unfair sometimes?

At least he was spared the knowledge at the time of what was going to happen when two slim arms reached around from behind and locked themselves in a grip around his waist, one hand clutching his chest and the other hand dangerously close to his... essentials.

Apple froze, an exasperated expression on his face already, for he knew to whom these slender, groping arms belonged. They do say ignorance is bliss, and had Apple been ignorant of Chamomile's sudden schemes, he may have been a happier soul for a few moments longer.

But Chamomile seemed to have forgotten all about that "urgent message" she was to deliver to all the rest of the high-ranking alchemists and creators, Apple included. Right now, that tiny, devious thought from earlier tinkled back into her brain, and right now, it was demanding satisfaction...


	2. Chapter 2

"G-Goddamn it... please take your arms from around me. I won't ask again."

"Mmmmm, maaaaybe," Chamomile replied in a little singsong voice.

Apple closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose beneath his small glasses. However calm and stern he made his voice sound, nervous beads of sweat still appeared on his forehead. He wasn't _that_ naive. He knew exactly where Chamomile's hands were headed, and it made him extremely flustered and uncomfortable... especially in his pants.

"Please, just let go and leave me to my work, _girl_." Apple flashed his light brown eyes over his shoulder to glare down at her. He always made it a point to never say her name, ever since they had first met a few months earlier. He didn't know whether it bothered her or not - it didn't seem to - but it did make him feel better. To him, she was always "hey," or "you," or, most commonly, "girl." That was Apple's favorite degradation.

Chamomile, as it turned out, did notice it, but did not let it bother her. Besides, at this point, the angry look he gave her only fueled her further to continue her harassment. It warmed her inside, stimulated her, and she giggled to express her delight as she suddenly found the zipper beneath the belts of his pants and began to tug at it.

That set him off.

"All right! Look, stop it, stop it _now_! D-do you hear me? Ch-Cuh... s-stop!" Apple had finally begun squirming, his face flushed and burning red, trying to wriggle away from the other creator's tight little grip and ever intruding hands that were very small and had ways of getting into places in which they did not belong.

When he heard the familiar noise of his pants' zipper sounding, and prodding fingers poking through, he all but freaked out and lunged forward to escape the molestation.

"GODDAMMIT!"

"Eeeeee!"

Chammie squealed as she felt herself lurch forward, carried by Apple's weight. It was certainly a squeal of surprise, since she had been distractedly enamorated by the feeling of Apple's hard back pressed against her cheek, his firm abs under the fabric of his shirt gliding beneath her fingertips, and the slight bulge that had been forming in the palm of her other hand.

She hadn't been able to resist it. When she'd found his zipper, her fingers acted on their own, grasping needily for a chance to stroke him. Hell... she'd been wanting for a day like this to come since she'd first laid eyes on him. His resistance from the first moment had piqued her interest in him for weeks to come, and she found him ever challenging. No man had ever resisted her before, and _they _were often the ones who'd found themselves with an empty bed in the morning, and no sign of Chamomile within miles.

They were, quite simply put, her conquests.

Of course, she'd had boyfriends in the past, and it wasn't like she'd sleep with _any_one who came along... she did have standards, even for a nymphomaniac.

But no denying it, Chamomile was a well-known slut.

Apple knew this, and resented her for it. Even if he _had_ been into her, he'd only end up like the rest of them. Touching him with her soiled hands now, she was definitely overstepping her boundaries. He always knew she'd try something like this, by the way he caught her looking at him sometimes.

But he'd be a dead man before he'd let her do anything, he always told himself, which is why he scrambled to get away from her, and by doing so, crashed into his cart, tipping it over as well as tripping himself. Its contents spilled out and scattered across the concrete, and potion bottles smashed and soaked the items around them. Those that did not break instead rolled away with the clattering sound of glass-against-stone, all as Apple crumpled to the ground in the process.

Yep...

As he stared at his possessions half-ruined, Apple told himself that this was _definitely_ Chamomile's fault, simply because she, by his own admission, was not allowed to touch him.

No, it couldn't possibly have been because Apple was a shy virgin, and Chamomile a devious seductress out to give him what was sure to be one of the greatest pleasures of his life.

It couldn't possibly have been that the thought of him experiencing that pleasure scared the absolute living hell out of him.

Instead, Apple convinced himself that the little demon was responsible for every current problem in his life, and as he glared at his things everywhere, hands splayed out on the ground, he tightened his fists and growled low in his throat.

Chamomile had already lifted herself off of him pretty much as soon as they both hit the ground. Immediately she felt regret, and was genuinely sorry and concerned about all of Apple's things. As she siddled up onto her knees, she leaned over his back a little to try and peer at the damage they'd caused.

"Er... Um... I'm sorry, Apple," she meekly murmured, her brows furrowed worriedly, but he wouldn't have any of it.

"_Look what you did, you little idiot!_" Apple exploded at her, turning around onto his backside to face her. "Now I'll have to...!"

Chamomile blinked at him as he suddenly cut his sentence short. He seemed to be giving her a funny look, now that he'd spun himself around so that Chammie was positioned on both her hands and knees, bent over at a compromising angle, between his legs.

Fact was, Apple had been stunned into silence. For whatever _ungodly_ reason just then, Chamomile suddenly appeared so cute and innocent, and so incredibly _sexy_ to him. As she sat there between his knees, bending over as though she were a minx, her small but round breasts exposing a considerable amount of cleavage for their size, and giving him utterly the cutest and most innocently concerned look he'd ever seen come from her...

Well.

She had managed to turn him on.


	3. Chapter 3

"...Are you okay, Apple?" came a meek voice.

Apple just turned his face away, brows furrowed, cheeks a nice, bright shade of red.

"...Fine. Just forget it," he grumbled, glowering over his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Chamomile dipped her head to the side a bit, noticing Apple glance back at her, then quickly shift his eyes away again.

Yeah, he was definitely trying to avoid looking at her now.

Overcome with a surge of sadness, Chammie bit her lip. She never intended for him to be _that_ mad at her, so much that he didn't want to talk, or even _look_ at her. But she did find it weird that he started out yelling at her, then suddenly went silent. She had cringed a bit under the verbal assault, but fully expected it.

Now he was blushing and turning away. What was that all about? She had never experienced anger like that from anyone before, and she had made a lot people angry at her in the past.

Tenderly reaching out a hand and laying it across his thigh, she urged him to look back at her.

When he did, she did her best to give him the sincerest, most apologetic look she could muster.

"Are you... are you very, very mad?"

Apple rolled his eyes up, near exasperated, anxiously trying to suffocate the arousal welling up inside him. His thigh tingled where her hand lay on it, shooting a pleasantly mild electric wave into his groin.

"...No, I'm not very, very mad," he mumbled.

His voice was soft, and had a forgiving tone to it. He'd feel like he was talking to a child were it not for the pure, unadulterated lust radiating off of her. It was all he could do to just hold on...

By this point, Chamomile knew she was at least no longer in trouble with him. As for the other happenings, however, she was curious about, and coyly smiled at him as he couldn't help but gaze at her more and more. Then she noticed an increasing bulge displaying itself all too apparently in Apple's pants.

"Oh! Look, Apple. I can make it up to you, you know. Let me help you with this?"

Apple first blinked confusedly at her, then watched blankly as she took her hand off of his thigh and pointed at his crotch. His expression changed to one of horror as he finally noticed the expanding hard-on he was now sporting, Chamomile's finger brushing against the top as she smiled, completely unabashed.

"H..holy _shit_," he exhaled through his teeth, his face scarlet, as he attempted to scoot away. His back hit the end of his cart, though, and he was trapped between it and Chamomile. The only thing he could think to do was to push her hand away, cover himself with his own hand, and completely deny everything. "N-no, there's nothing... I mean, I don't need any help. I...er, I'm not... that is..."

"Oh don't be _silly_, Applesauce! You have a boner, I can take care of it!" Chamomile grinned, a mischievous fang showing. She loved how his face seemed to flash even brighter at the word "boner."

"D-don't call me 'Applesauce'," was all he could think to say, and when she took it upon herself to open his zipper the rest of the way, as well as unbuckle his belts with precision and speed, he let slip out of desperation, "CHAMOMILE!"

First, Apple froze, stunned at himself. Then he saw that Chamomile herself had glanced up at him with a certain amount of amused surprise as well.

A giggle followed as she then continued what she was doing, regardless of his obvious reluctance.

"Why, Apple, I do believe that's the first time you've ever said my name before. Isn't that funny?"

"N..no..." Apple murmured, but only in regards to the things Chamomile was doing to him, not her question.

First, the belts came off. The bags and items chained to it were tossed onto the ground as they slid off to provide her more accessibility, which she quickly took advantage of.

"N...aah," she heard Apple groan as her skilled hands deftly pulled open his pants and boxers, revealing the hard member that practically begged, against its owner's wishes, for freedom and release. Chamomile, incidentally, was all too happy to comply with Apple's cock rather than Apple himself, and his sharp intake of breath was heard as she blissfully ran her tongue from the bottom of the hard shaft straight up to the tip in one long, luxurious lick.

All of his previous resolutions about the girl seemed to have flown away at that moment, as his breath escaped him in one quick, lustful sigh. Dear lord, he didn't think he'd ever felt anything so gratifying, so _wonderful_, before. Not even the times he had shyly masturbated, albeit awkwardly, just to rid himself of the natural occurance were this _glorious_, and this was merely the first lick.

Chamomile glowed as she felt him shudder beneath her touch. God... for this day to finally come, she was exuberant and joyous. Since she first laid eyes on him, she _wanted_ him. It was never a feeling like before, with random hot guys she'd come across in her life that she'd thought might be good in bed. No, when she saw Apple, she just felt something... different.

When she'd thought of sex these past few months she'd known him, she only ever thought of being with him. There was no one else that even entered her thoughts, and as she used her tongue on him even more now, licking and playing and sucking softly, she thought about the countless times she'd pleasured herself to him, fantasized about all the things they could do together. Things she was, at long last, doing now.

It was almost painful, it was so good.

Apple let out another groan, and Chamomile flicked her eyes upward so that she could see his face while she took the head of his cock into her mouth, circling her tongue around and dipping it into its little crevasse, where she tasted a tiny drop of a familiar substance.

Yeah, he seemed to like that a lot. His expression strained a little, overcome with pleasure when she did that, and his breath came quick in little tufts of air that steamed his miniature, oval glasses. When she observed his hands clutching the pebbled ground desperately, tightening into balls when she played with her tongue, she took that as her cue to do a little bit more.

First, she used one of her hands that was embracing his hardness around the base, and started gliding it up and down in time with her licking. This caused Apple to arch a little, and Chamomile took that moment to slip her other hand further into his pants to cup his sack, massaging it tenderly as she pushed his cock deeper into her throat.

"Aaaahn!" Apple gasped, his legs spreading under the undulating pleasure gripping his body, his back arching and falling against his cart as his hands moved up to grip it behind him for support. The things she was doing... how on earth did she learn to do this? It was tantalizing. He could feel his cock throbbing, aching under her touch. Her tongue was doing such amazing little things all over it, from occassionally dipping delicately into the hole on the tip to get at the bit of pre-cum that oozed out, to gulping almost his full length down her delicious throat.

It was_ incredible..._

He felt Chamomile move into a more dominating position. Her arms she draped over his hips, her elbows almost touching the ground as her chest was pushed onto his groin. He felt the underside of his cock rest on the soft flesh of her cleavage, and felt himself almost lose it just then. He wasn't sure what her plan was, but he had a feeling that she knew exactly what she was doing. He only prayed that she would be done with him soon.

It was already unfair, the consequences he knew he'd have to face once she'd had her satisfaction. Although he pretty much felt like he might not be able to look her in the face ever again, he _wanted_ more, despite his constant denying to himself. He _wanted_ those cute little breasts to envelope him around his cock. He almost wanted to touch them himself, but he dared not give her the pleasure of knowing that was what was going through his mind.

As far as he'd let her know, she was raping him.

Of course, that's what Chamomile had in mind. She knew that if Apple saw what she truly intended to do, he would stop all of this, without a doubt. In the back of her mind, she was already wondering if he was worried someone might come back here to see them, although she was not worried about that at all. So she kept sucking on his magnificent cock, glorious as she knew it would be, and playing and toying with him using her hands, teasing him with her bouncy tits like she was going to push them around him. She could feel him jitter and tremble uncontrollably, and she revelled in it. He was curious about what her tits would feel like with his hard cock pushed between them, she just knew it. Mentally, he might not have thought he'd be ready to lose his virginity to her, but she knew he at least wanted this much from her.

It was so nice, this feeling, that Chamomile wanted to reach into her panties and play with herself. She was so wet, so turned on, she could feel it. She felt her pussy pulsating, and her legs quivering as she was bent over giving Apple head. Knowing he would guess what she was up to, she attempted to distract him even more by finally satisfying his curiosity.

So she used her hands to pull her bustier apart to make room. Her breasts were small, she knew, but she'd successfully used them before, and she knew she could do it again.

Apple felt what she was doing, and he gasped readily, his hands gripping the wooden edge of his cart tighter. He felt soft, baby-smooth flesh cover his exposed, trembling shaft, and again almost lost it. It felt so _good_. He didn't know how other men handled this sort of thing. He gritted his teeth and let her have her way with him, trying desperately not to give her the satisfaction of having made him release so soon. He liked to believe he knew that much about his own body, although it seemed apparent that somehow Chamomile was learning more about it than he ever did.

In fact, Chamomile _did_ know more about what his body wanted, and wanted exactly what he was doing. Should Apple have came so soon, she would have been a little disappointed. She wanted him fully, not just this piddly molestation, only she would have to take extremely clever means to finally jump on him. When she felt his cock twitching for release, she backed off so that he would not cum. In the meantime, she had managed to sneak her hands under her skirt to siddle out of her underwear, for she knew she could grasp the opportunity to fuck him very soon now.

She would be the first ever to finally get into Apple's pants, and that thought made her very, very happy.

In fact, the only happier thought she had was the idea that she could end up with him, as his girlfriend, allowed to fuck him every morning, noon, and night. That would make her simply _ecstatic_.

"Nn... aah, Chamo...mm... haa..." came the breathy moans of Apple, and Chamomile almost squealed with joy at the pleasure she knew she was providing him. His head was tilted back and resting against his cart, his arms on either side of his head still, and his eyes closed. It was time... she could not foresee any better an opportunity than this, and she quickly lifted herself off of him and moved up his torso, lifting his shirt just a bit so that she could manage to place a few, sizzling kisses on his stomach, and keeping one hand on his cock to continue to rub it.

When Apple felt her leave his pelvic region, he opened his eyes just a little, breath still fast and needy. When he felt her hand leave his cock to slide up to his chest, he wondered what she was doing. When he felt her legs finally straddle his hips lustily, he opened his eyes fully and sat up, letting go of his cart to brace his hands on the ground on both sides of him.

"Chamomile, d-don't..." he started, but Chamomile quickly placed her lips on his.

Oh... his first kiss.

The little minx managed to grab that from him as well, not that he was about to complain so much now. Not after everything else. Besides... it wasn't so bad. It was kind of nice, her soft, moist lips, so feminine against his, her tongue so coy and sweet as it prodded gingerly into his mouth. He let his lips part slightly, and let her tongue toy with his just a little bit before he attempted to break her spell and move away.

"Mmmmm... just like sour apples," Chamomile muttered in a sexy voice, apparently satisfied with that small kiss. Apple glowered, face flushed, and glanced to the side, his arms trembling with the strain of trying not to buckle under the pressure while she took the lead and brought his cock to the lips of her small pussy.

"Uhn... don't," he attempted again, embarassed to be looking down there, seeing her exposed. He tried not to think about how nice it looked for his cock to start pressing into her, and how much harder it made him, so he tried instead to tell her not to do this.

However, that didn't seem to work either, because he never got past that second "don't."

"Nnn... aah," Chamomile squeaked as the head of Apple's cock was just barely nestled in her cunt, pushing into it more and more by the rhythm of both creators' bodies racking with heavy breath. "It'll... mmmh, ahh it'll... feel a little tight, but don't.. aahn... worry," she breathed, one palm behind her on Apple's thigh, the other in front, grasping his stomach. His cock was nice and big, and no doubt, with Chamomile on top, her tiny pussy would need to adjust to it just a little bit, as slick as it was, before burying it inside of her.

Besides, she _really_ wanted to savor this moment, as well as the moments that would surely follow.

Apple, though, had no reply. As Chamomile grinned lustily, like a ferret who had stumbled across a nest of delicious eggs, he bit his lip and tilted his head back, braced for the onslaught of extreme pleasure. He was already throbbing so hard, it was such a tease to his member, to be half-buried already, yet be denied the desired friction. He wanted so badly, against his irate conscience that was screaming at him in the back of his mind, to just fuck her already. It was a want, more than anything, a desire to begin thrusting in and out of her. Now this, he suddenly realized, was the irrational state of mind that he was so deathly afraid of.

What was wrong with him? This was _Chamomile_ here. He _hated_ her, didn't he remember that?

Yet, for some reason, he found himself not hating her as much since she start pleasuring him a few moments, a _lifetime_, before. In fact, the groan that his throat uttered was one of sheer glee and gratitude when Chamomile finally lowered herself fully onto his cock, shoving it inside of her as she spread her legs wider to help herself fully envelope his length.

"Ah...! Aaahn!" Chamomile was in utter ecstasy as she slid down onto Apple's shaft, filling her cunt completely. Her back arched and her head fell back a little, her small breasts jiggling as her ribcage fell and rose with her ragged breath. Her bustier fell open a little, baring a small and firm, pale pink nipple. "Aah... you feel... so good, Apple," she couldn't help but whisper, more to herself than to him.

Apple, however, barely heard her. "Nnnnh... ghh... uhhn... mmm," he moaned throatily, his ears full of the sounds Chamomile's pussy made as it swallowed his rod hungrily over and over again. His face burned, they were such embarassing, naughty sounds, especially when she began to speed up. Plunging herself faster and harder down onto him, her wet pussy made delightful noises as her high-pitched moans came faster and breathier.

Hearing her making those sounds, making them because of _him_... it was a feeling akin to gratification, knowing he was driving her near insane, too. He had to admit, because of that, she was getting him so much hotter, so_ into _what they were doing, and he never expected that when she'd first started this. He could no longer bear it, not touching her.

So, hesitantly, yet longingly, Apple brought his hands up Chamomile's thighs and grasped her hips on each side, feeling her rocking them up and down as she continued to grind herself on him.

Without support from his arms, Apple felt himself slowly falling backward, nearly laying completely on the ground before he finally felt his cart behind his shoulders. Even then, he paid no attention to his angle, nor the odd position his neck was in, for he began to try and keep up with Chamomile's rhythm by thrusting his hips upward against hers, almost desperately trying to keep his cock in her nice, tight little cunt by ramming it in her, making her squeal between her quick breaths.

Grunting with ravishment, Apple tightened his grip on her hips, and began to forcefully take control of her movements so that she stayed lower, with his cock shoved hard into her.

This, also, made Chamomile shudder and squeal like never before.

Vaguely, she wondered if he had really never done this. It was a crazy thought, she knew he hadn't, but the insurmountable bliss she was experiencing with him still made her wonder, and as she wondered, she also began to feel an emotion she had never once felt in her life - jealousy. It was an unfamiliar emotion, and she didn't recognize it for what it was, but even just the tiniest notion that Apple might've been with another woman sent white-hot flashes through her, and made her sweat with more than just lovemaking.

_He's a natural at this!_ she finally conluded gleefully to herself, content with what was obviously the truth.

_Fine... he seems... to want to be in charge_, Chamomile thought as she rode Apple, seeing him biting his lip and grunting through his teeth, looking almost angry and flustered as he continued to direct her._ I'll... aahn! He's so good... yes, I love his... mm, his cock... I'll teach him more..._

Then Chamomile grinned as she leaned down over him to whisper into his ear, her face flushed with lust.

"Roll over on top of me, Apple."

"Nngh... W-what?" he inquired, barely in his right mind, his eyes only half open.

"Roll me over... get on top of me, and fuck me as hard as you want." Chamomile giggled softly, knowingly.

"N... no, I couldn't." Apple's face turned to the side a little, avoiding her hungry gaze, although his body seemed to want to comply with that request as it greedily ached for more action.

He let Chamomile grasp tiny fistfuls of his uniform, and yank them over herself as she lowered to his side, then onto her back, keeping her legs spread open for him. His body had no choice but to follow, as his cock seemed to selfishly want to stay inside of her, even as she turned them over so that he could lay on top.

Well. This was a new experience.

"Aaahn, Apple! Haahn, yes, mmh... Just like that! Push it in me... hahn! Harder!"

He suddenly found himself listening to Chamomile's increasingly naughtier words as she delightfully told him just what to do. He grasped the stone ground beneath her just above her shoulder, his other hand tightened on the skirt of her uniform bunched up against her hip. Her arms moved around his neck, rubbing back and forth as he rocked her with his thrusting, her tits bouncing on her chest with each impact.

His knees hurt, but he didn't care. He liked doing it in this position, hearing her order him to be rougher, her tight pussy greedily taking all of him in as he rammed it in again and again. It seemed never ending, not that he complained. But soon he felt a deep wave building inside of him as Chamomile squealed and trembled beneath him, grasping tightly onto his back.

It happened for her... was this what it felt like when a woman...?

He couldn't think anymore. He felt the walls of Chamomile's pussy constrict and shudder around his cock, tightening so deliciously on him as her hips thrust up and one leg of hers wrapped around his back, squeezing him onto her. At the same time, he felt her hands squeeze, her nails dig lightly through the fabric of his cape, and that's when it happened for him, too.

"Nn... _Aaaah!"_

A violent shudder passed through Apple's body as he gave one hard thrust deep into Chamomile's cunt, causing her to release a few more delectable trembles as she moaned and gasped. Apple grunted heavily, expelling one large amount of air as he practically froze, feeling his cock shoot ample amounts of creamy cum into her well.

_Amazing..._


	4. Chapter 4

"Mmmmmh..."

Both panting and gasping for air, Apple couldn't be sure which one of them actually murmured the sound, but by the strong undertone of pure satisfaction that emanated from it, he could it guess that it came from Chamomile.

She was practically purring at the moment, as her breath slowed steadily. His own breath, though, was still ragged and heavy. He couldn't catch it, and he was still somewhat stunned at what he had just done.

His... virginity.

He just lost it, and lost it to _Chamomile_ of all people.

His mind grumbled and cursed nastily, betrayed, but his body told him, _There. It wasn't so bad, was it?_

No, he was forced to admit grumpily to himself. It was quite nice.

But he was still mortified and embarassed, and his ears flamed as he stared down at Chamomile beneath him, practically glowing, his softening cock still buried inside of her, her legs relaxed but still wrapped around him.

How... awkward.

How should he move away? How does one part after a situation like this? He was confused, flustered, and still shuddering after his orgasm, his body filling with a relaxing warmth he never got to experience much any other time. For some reason, going to sleep seemed like the most desired thing to do right now, and he almost wished they were in a bed somewhere, despite the sun just barely beginning to set. He didn't know what he would do about Chamomile, though... was he supposed to cuddle with her? She seemed like the type who would want to cuddle after sex, but then again, what did he know about post-sex rituals? He didn't want to cuddle with her, but what if it was what he was supposed to do?

Then again - now that he thought about - he wouldn't actually mind being privately affectionate with her, if only after moments like these. He even almost bent down to kiss her, but quickly blinked and gave his head a tiny shake to knock himself out of that train of thought.

What was wrong with him? His breath was finally slowing, but had his brain been deprived oxygen at some point?

He continued to gaze softly down at her as she straightened her bustier back into place, her back still flat on the ground as her cape fanned out under her, her pigtails drooping lazily on the stone ground. She flashed him a languorous grin, suddenly knowing his thoughts and swiftly reacting to them to spare him any ounce of further discomfort.

"Let me up."

"Huh... oh, okay." Apple sat back slowly onto his knees, feeling the air suddenly cold against his now exposed flesh, and he quickly moved to cover himself. Chamomile sat up as well, and leaned against his shoulder, deftly helping him tuck himself back into his pants. He blushed again, but allowed her to do so - she obviously knew the best course of action, and there was less embarrassment for him this way.

Completely still as he sat there, Apple was confounded and overwhelmed as he heard Chamomile humming cheerfully. He couldn't believe it... that's all there was to it? He finally glanced at her, and was surprised to see that she was cleaning up all of his things that had fallen out of his cart earlier. He wanted to stop her, but decided against it. He didn't trust himself to utter anything more than the one question he did have.

"Er... Ch-Chamo... Chamomile." Her name felt foreign as it left his lips.

"Hmmm?"

"I, uh..."

"Oh, don't worry about a thing, Apple! We can figure it out later, and I don't mind doing this. It was my fault." She smiled sweetly back at him. "Besides, I can call out Salad to have her help dry some of this stuff - "

"Well, what I was going to ask, if you'd listen to me without interrupting," Apple half-snapped, sounding and feeling a little bit more like his old self. It didn't phase Chammie though, as she stood up with an armload of ruined things and gazed curiously at him.

"Er... well, what exactly did the Al De Baran alchemist board members want with us?"

Chamomile expelled her breath in a tiny laugh, turning on her heel and heading back toward the main Prontera street.

"Oh... well, _that_. Yeeeaah, some weirdo alchie was jacking off into the slim potion bottles and selling them back to the guild store. They don't know who it was, so they're requiring samples from all of us. Also, they advised not to sell any white potions for a while, because the rumor got out. That was all!"

Apple stared at Chamomile's retreating back, stunned.

"...What?"

~END~


End file.
